


Cosmic

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Surreal, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Sadie observes the Earth.





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading!

**Cosmic**

The Earth floated before her, a tiny blue-and-green ball that was illuminated beneath reflected sunlight. A dim warmth played over her skin, radiating out from the planet; she wondered if it was just her imagination.

Slowly, gently, Sadie extended her fingers and poked the planet. There was no crack, no explosion, no destruction - she assumed that was an extension of the gem magic that had made her so vast (or, perhaps the Earth was tiny now?) Her homeworld was pleasantly warm to the touch. She smiled softly, almost lazily.

She wondered what it was like, looking at her from Earth, seeing her giant face, her exposed breasts (perhaps the size of Jupiter) and the soft curves of her hips and tapering length of her legs. Were people panicking? Were there scientists debating what she was? Maybe she was being worshipped, a goddess who had come from the ether to bless humankind, or punish it. Or maybe she couldn't even be perceived by their tiny eyes - maybe they just saw a horizon of pale skin and blonde hair.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, her muscles relaxing. She opened them again, watching the gentle rotation of the Earth.

She wondered if this would wear off - Peri hadn't mentioned a time limit. But if it was forever, maybe that was okay - she could lay in space with seven billion companions, intertwined for eternity. (If her size didn't do something catastrophic to the Earth’s orbit or tides, but it _seemed_ fine to her.)

She'd know soon enough. Until then, she looked down upon her domain and smiled.

Her smile lit up the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was oddly therapeutic to write, actually.


End file.
